


Attention

by starhoneyy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Asshole behaviour, Face Slapping, Jealousy, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, M/M, Mafia NCT, Minor Violence, Neck Kissing, No Sex, Omega Lee Taeyong, Possessive Behavior, Sabotage, Song fic, Tension, This is quite mild honestly, Threats, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhoneyy/pseuds/starhoneyy
Summary: Taeyong wanted to build an empire, and Jung Jaehyun had been getting in the way of that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> [this picture](https://www.hostpic.org/images/2011110538160108.jpeg)

Taeyong drummed his fingers against the car's elbow rest, avoiding the eyes of his bodyguard turned driver — he knew what was in them; _disapproval_. He wasn't afraid of such eyes — disappointment, anger, annoyance, those were the only emotions he seemed to elicit these days.

He enjoyed it, too, making people irritated or uncomfortable, if only to watch their masks of mendacity slip slowly from their faces until there was nothing but the bare, vicious bones that made up who they truly were. Such actions had gotten him in trouble, and he'd get in trouble with his father for this again, he knew, but Jongin couldn't say no, he didn't have the power to — he could only nod, offer a tight-lipped smile, give Taeyong _those eyes,_ and oblige.

And now he was _here_ — where he had asked Jongin to drive him to. The men at the gate didn't bother to ask for his ID or credentials anymore, they wouldn't either, not when their boss had asked them to recognise Taeyong's car a mile away. It was a shame that they didn't know what Taeyong was here for or they may not have let him in. When Taeyong walked out here with the dick and balls he’d rip out from under their boss, then maybe they'd put up a warning sign to shoot him on sight.

Until then.

Taeyong hummed, feeling Jongin's eyes flicker over to him again. The man must've known he was here to cause trouble, he must have felt the silent, blinding white anger encompassing Taeyong's being, and he must have recognised Taeyong's incessant tapping as him growing increasingly impatient. He'd been right in many regards, but the tapping was more so Taeyong being _bored,_ simply lost in thought about different ways he could set the Jung mansion of fire and slither out of it unscathed — he had three escape routes planned, the fourth was too risky to count, but if worse came to worse, after ripping out a dick, he'd use any means to escape, jumping out of the first floor window included.

When they had finally parked on the property, Taeyong commanded for his bodyguard to stay in the car. There was an extremely slim chance that Taeyong would get in any real trouble or find himself in danger here — the same couldn't always be said for other places — and in the impossible case that he would, and Jongin would undoubtedly thus be fired... well then, Taeyong would let him fuck him as form of an apology. He wasn't blind or _stupid_ — he knew how Jongin looked at him. Alphas, at their core, were all the same.

Jung Jaehyun had been waiting for him in the house, as if he had expected it — Taeyong's appearance. He was aware of what he'd done, and yet, he stood up from where he'd sat — legs spread authoritatively on the sofa and a glass of scotch with ice in hand — to stride over and place a chaste kiss on Taeyong's temple. His lips were warm and his scent was familiar; dark and musky, like firewood and forest rain had been bottled up and spread all over him in a thick, heady layer.

It made Taeyong's knees weaken, and his own pheromones to sweeten as an instinctive response. It even made him want to do something as stupid as baring his neck, but he restrained himself. He wouldn't be the a Lee if he had zero self control.

The soft lips were taken away from his cranial, and Taeyong closed his eyes, letting his anger simmer and broil underneath his bones. If Jaehyun didn't start talking — if Jaehyun didn't address the reason he _knew_ for Taeyong's sudden appearance in his house, Taeyong would be sure to explode himself, and it would be _ugly_. Omega or not, the anger flickering like fire in his veins overpowered such weak, submissive instincts.

But Jaehyun always had a sort of speciality or know-how in dousing the flames.

Taeyong could hear him pour a glass of scotch from wherever he was behind him, sip it, and proceed to place it back down, practically untouched. False pretences at its finest. "You should leave behind the attitude, doll. Who would want to buy from a man who gets on everyone's nerves? You will make more enemies than business partners. You have a reputation currently, and you must know that all the Alphas that approach you just want to get between your legs, not _deal_ with you."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Taeyong was quick to bite back with, fists clenched, and knuckles paled.

Jaehyun paused, and Taeyong couldn't see him, but he knew how the Alpha must've looked now — grinning from ear to ear, those beautiful craters adorning his cheeks, making him look too innocent and boyish of a man. Taeyong knew better. Jaehyun's enemies knew better. And Jaehyun knew what he was referring to, _of course_ he did. He'd been chasing all of Taeyong's _clients_ away somehow; the shoot out at the bar, the fire at the hotel, and the plain no show of Johnny, his latest investor. Johnny was always on time, he prided himself on that reputation, so his lack of turn up when they had arranged to meet pointed Taeyong in the right direction.

The answer had been obvious from the very beginning.

Taeyong didn't turn to face him yet, but he heard the footsteps approach and felt those two, heavy arms wrap themselves around his torso possessively. Jaehyun's voice was a loaded whisper, making Taeyong feel more than would have ever been possible with anybody else, "You see, Taeyong, I'm a very territorial man." He nosed Taeyong's neck and ran a hand down the edge of the Omega's cheek. "I don't like people touching what's mine."

Taeyong was tempted to turn around and slap him, scream in his face that he belonged to no one, much less such a brute of a man, and there was an itch worming its way on the delicate skin of his fingers to perform such an action, but his hands remained where they were; wound into ivory fists.

"Does your daddy know that you deal, hm, darling?"

Taeyong scoffed and slitted his eyes as Jaehyun's hands roamed from the expanse of his back to trap him in the front again, wide palms splaying over his stomach and caressing the sliver of skin that threatened to peek through his shirt. Jaehyun peppered another kiss by his ear and Taeyong rolled his neck, eyes shut.

“He doesn't want me to have any hand in it, leaves it all to my brother because he thinks I'm _incompetent._ "

Jaehyun's feather-like kisses stopped, and he chuckled, the sound travelling down Taeyong's spine like a charged electric bolt.

"He doesn't see your potential," Jaehyun said simply and continued his exploration of Taeyong's neck. That was always his favourite spot — for hickies, for bruises, for violent hand marks staining sensitive, white skin. It was a fixation, his object of obsession on Taeyong's body.. but tonight, Taeyong wasn't giving him such a chance. Not now. Never again would he find himself in those familiar silk sheets.

Taeyong pursed his lips. "Stop."

It was amazing to see a man fall from such heights, the power imbalance switched — to see a man like Jung Jaehyun obey like a mere _dog._ Taeyong revelled in how he could command on these rare occasions, how Jaehyun would listen and cling unto his every word unless they were in the bedroom. Jaehyun was truly the only one who gave him the respect he felt like he rightly deserved at times. But perhaps that had been a way to get in his pants. It was charming at the time, but most importantly, it had worked.

Jaehyun's hands had fallen, and he retreated, pausing for a large, tangible moment, before rounding until he was standing in front of Taeyong once more. Taeyong found his hands falling slack by his side at the sight of Jaehyun's face. Taeyong was often called pretty, beautiful, even handsome on the rare occasion for Omegas weren't given such Alpha-like compliments — but Jaehyun, on the other hand, had been sculpted by the _gods._ He was the son of Aphrodite, the next kin of Zeus, and a minion of the devil, for one glance at him made Taeyong’s stomach swirl, thunder strike his resolve, and almost hellish heat lick at his being.

They had always said Lucifer was a beautiful man.

Jaehyun's eyes scanned his face, lidded and glazed over in the dark of the room. If he were any weaker, Taeyong would have looked away, too squirmish to be under such dissecting scrutiny, but he fortified himself and forced his eyes to catch those of the Alpha's. Jaehyun smiled at that. That was one of the things that appealed to Jaehyun about him, he knew. They wouldn't be where they were now if Taeyong hadn't held such strong eye contact with him the night of the gala even when already escorted by and in the arms of another Alpha.

"You just want attention, you don't want my heart, let’s not pretend. You only hate the thought of me with someone else," Taeyong spoke steadily, and he believed his words to be the plain, somehow bitter, and ugly _truth_. It hurt him a little — someplace in his steel heart ached to hear those words come out of his own mouth, but there was no point in fooling himself any longer.

Jaehyun quirked a brow, and his lips curled upwards. "Is that what you think?" There was a glint of teeth in his bare smile. "I should be offended."

The Omega hardened his jaw. "Stop sabotaging my business proposals," Taeyong said through gritted teeth. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax his shoulders then, not going any further. He'd given Jaehyun a warning now, he wasn't some sort of twisted monster, but if Jaehyun chose to let such words fall on deaf ears, then after this time, he wouldn't be opposed to causing trouble.

The Alpha seemed to have taken his words as some sort of joke, throwing his head back in unrestrained laughter, completely disregarding Taeyong's previous order and deciding to pull him in for an almost jovial hug. Taeyong's sense was threatened to be taken away by the smell of wood and rumble of Jaehyun's muscled, suit-laden chest against his, just as the Alpha's laughter continued to rise. And despite this, he made no efforts to pull away, not until after Jaehyun placed another warm kiss on his forehead and carded a hand through his hair _lovingly._

Taeyong couldn't take such romanticism. It wouldn't last. Not with a man like that.

And he wondered if Jaehyun knew it, how he often had Taeyong's heart laid in his palm to do with it what he pleased. It was why, oftentimes, Taeyong couldn't say no — it was why they had come as far as they were, but it would also be the reason Taeyong pulled away for good before Jaehyun would decide to squeeze the delicate organ and make it _hurt._

Jaehyun's smile didn't drop — after all, this was Taeyong's usual behaviour. "Come work for me."

And despite Jaehyun's dimpled smile, despite the inviting tone of his voice, Taeyong knew this was of no request — it was an ultimatum. His words were coated with sweet honey, asking nicely before he'd demand — before he'd take, take, and _take_ without permission. He'd continue to do what he's been doing now; soiling Taeyong's plans with other men, ruining Taeyong's long lived fantasy of building up his own empire just because he had an empire right here, and Taeyong could easily be his right hand man. But, Taeyong wanted to be the one in power, not the pathetic second lead, and he wouldn't settle for less.

Jaehyun was looking down on him, and he was doing it because Taeyong was an _Omega._

"You must be fucking _deluded,_ " Taeyong seethed. Truly, the urge to slap that infuriating, egotistic smile off Jaehyun's face was overwhelming, and he had raised his hand, blindsided by anger, before Jaehyun caught it and _squeezed,_ pain shooting down Taeyong's arm, and a passive yet amused look on Jaehyun's face as if what he had done was next to nothing. They were no match in strength, and Taeyong yanking his arm away was because Jaehyun had _let_ him, not because he was powerful enough to.

Clenching his fists so tight that crescents had imprinted themselves into his palm, Taeyong whipped himself around and stormed towards the door. He could hear Jaehyun's previous laughter in his ears; teasing, taunting, mocking, and silently telling him he would never be able to reach such heights on his own. But the words Jaehyun had used next as he opened the door were like a slap to the face — they had resonated far deeper than they needed to; dug down deep and engraved themselves into a corner of his mind he was sure he wouldn't ever forget:

"You'll be back."

Those words, _his words_ _—_ they had angered Taeyong in a way he couldn't even begin to explain. They caused rage, vexation, and white, hot, blinding anger to flood through his veins and slam the car door shut so hard that it could've _broken._ He was enraged, he was volatile, he was infuriated, he was all of those things and a million more because he knew it — they both did;

Taeyong would be back.

Whether it was today, tomorrow, or the next year, because Jung Jaehyun was a man who wouldn't stop until the day he got his way, and Taeyong had nobody to support him but his pumping heart and crumbling resolve. His words rang true.

He'd be back, and they both knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don’t know if this made much sense. I just needed to get myself out of a writing rut, but I hope you enjoyed it!  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starhoneyy)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starhoneyyy)


End file.
